


Millions of Firsts

by Mostly_Angst_Whoops



Series: My tumblr stuff [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Honestly just fluff, M/M, but if you guys want it, i will add a plot, no plot yet, passing notes, which I wrote because my friend wanted to see me write fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Angst_Whoops/pseuds/Mostly_Angst_Whoops
Summary: High School AU fluff





	1. First Kiss

Alexander cast another gaze towards Thomas, biting his lip. As soon as Thomas looked over, Alexander looked back down at his paper, scrawling out another incoherent sentence. He folded up the note and passed it over to Lafayette who passed it to Thomas to get another incoherent reply. He didn’t know how long they’d been doing this, but at this point Alexander was passing Thomas notes just to talk to Thomas, drawing out the conversation for as long as possible. Every time Alexander saw the loopy purple cursive on the page, his heart fluttered a little bit.

Not that he’d admit it. He tapped his pencil on his desk, not even bothering to pretend to care about whatever topic their teacher was droning on about this time. Thomas handed the folded piece of paper back to Laf, who handed it to Alexander.  


_What’s your favorite color?_

Alexander bit his lip again, tugging on his hair nervously for a second, trying to come up with a good answer. 

_Green. Emerald green._

He debated adding more, but Lafayette snatched the paper, reading over it. 

“Why the fuck are you guys talking about colors? I thought you’d at least be debating. Don’t see why colors have made you so nervous,” Lafayette said. 

Alexander quickly snatched the paper back, adding a quick explanation about why green was better than magenta, and flicking it towards Thomas. 

“Oh, you’ve got it bad,” Lafayette said, giggling. 

“Shut up, he might hear you,” Alexander said, sighing. 

Lafayette smiled, rolling his eyes as Thomas nudged him to deliver the note back to Alexander. He leaned over to Thomas. 

“How’s that crush going?” he whispered, grinning as he slipped the paper over. 

“Shut up, he might hear you,” Thomas said, blushing hard. 

“I don’t even know why you guys act like opposites. You are the same,” Lafayette said. 

“What?” Thomas asked. 

“Nothing,” Lafayette responded. He was going to take things into his own hands.

The next day, he left a note in Alexander’s locker, and one in Thomas’. They both said the same thing. _Meet in the upstairs janitor’s closet after last period._

Maybe Lafayette shouldn’t be meddling in their romantic lives, but this had been going on for too long. Besides, it was the janitor’s day off. Lafayette was going to use the tactical advantage to the best of his ability. 

Lafayette saw Alexander with the note in second period, opening it and closing it over and over again. He could see the purple cursive dancing across it, his handiwork. He had spent an embarrassing amount of time forging Thomas’ handwriting. Alexander’s wasn’t that hard, since it seemed to change every time Laf looked at it. 

“What have you got there?” Laf asked Alexander, gesturing to the note. 

“Nothing,” Alexander said, too quick. There was a blush all over his face. Lafayette smiled. 

Lafayette grinned. He didn’t see Thomas until right after last period, when Thomas ran up to him. 

“Do I look okay?” Thomas asked, puffing his hair out a little bit. 

“Oui. Pourquoi?” Lafayette asked innocently. 

“Might have a date,” Thomas said. “Or I might be getting catfished. Want to look good either way.”

“Moving on from Alexandre?” Lafayette asked. 

Thomas’ blush was enough of an answer. Lafayette smiled to himself as Thomas ran off in the direction of the stairwell. 

Thomas was ecstatic. He didn’t know what had prompted Alexander to leave the note in his locker, or why Alexander was even showing interest in meeting him out of class. He knew it could be a practical joke. Hell, it was probably some form cruel prank. He slowed on the last few steps, walking slowly to the janitor’s closet. He stepped in, waiting for a few seconds.

A minute. 

Minutes. 

He sighed, deciding it was some ruse to waste his time. He was an idiot for thinking that Alexander liked him at all. Thomas turned the doorknob the same second Alexander came bursting in. 

“Thomas, I’m not sure what the meaning of this is-” Alexander said. 

Thomas scoffed. “You’re not sure? I’m the one that had a note on my locker from you.”

“That’s weird, asshole, considering I had one from you. Nice job trying to play out some weird ass-”

Thomas held up the note, and Alexander instantly stopped talking. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own note, signed by Thomas. 

Not Thomas. 

Alexander sighed. “Somebody set us up.”

Thomas nodded, sighing. Alexander began to walk towards the door, wanting to get out before his emotions began showing. 

“Alexander, wait,” Thomas said. 

Alexander turned around, looking up into Thomas’ eyes. There seemed to be a glimmer of something. 

“You still came,” Thomas said, stepping closer hesitantly. 

“What?” Alexander asked, moving closer as well. Their chests were almost touching, and both of them would probably blame the fact that they were in a closet, even though there was enough space for them to stand a few feet away from each other. 

“You thought the note was real. You came,” Thomas said. There was no reason that Alexander would come unless he had the same hope as Thomas-

“So did you, asshat,” Alexander said, but the realization had hit him as well. 

They stood, looking each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Alexander shot up on his toes, pressing his lips against Thomas’ for a quick second, pulling away as soon as the contact was made and leaving Thomas wanting more. 

Alexander looked at him nervously. “I’m sorry, I should’ve-” 

Thomas cut him off by crashing his lips against Alexander’s. He melted into the kiss, letting Alexander back him up against the wall. He wrapped his arms around Alexander’s waist, and he could feel Alexander’s fingers tangling into his curls.

They finally broke apart for air, both of them breathing heavily against each other. Alexander smiled up at Thomas.

“Are you free Friday evening?”


	2. First Date

Thomas drove by Alexander’s house Friday evening, stopping right by Alexander’s driveway. Alexander climbed into the car, looking Thomas up and down. 

“You’re overdressed,” Alexander commented.

Thomas scoffed, even though his cheeks were flushed. He’d wanted to impress Alexander. “And you’re underdressed.”

In a way, both of them were right. Thomas seemed to have gone full out and worn a suit. He didn’t have a tie, but if he did, Alexander would’ve probably forced it off of him by any means necessary. Alexander was just wearing the jeans and t-shirt he had worn to school. 

“Couldn’t even bother to change,” Thomas murmured.

“Suck it up, buttercup,” Alexander replied smoothly. 

“Where’d you hear that one? Disney Junior?” Thomas shot back, starting the car again. He began to drive to the restaurant he picked out. Alexander had let him decide, as long as there wasn’t macaroni and cheese. 

“Uh, Jefferson?”

“We’re on a date, buttercup,” Thomas said, imitating Alexander as he said the pet name. “You can call me Thomas.”

“Fine, darling,” Alexander said, imitating Thomas in return. “Do I need to have a suit for where we’re going?”

“Probably,” Thomas said. He’d picked an expensive French place, but he was beginning to think he might’ve gone a little over-the-top. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I don’t want people to stare,” Alexander said. “I probably don’t have the money to pay for the food or-”

“I’ll pay,” Thomas said, cutting Alexander off. “Want to go home and get a suit?”

“Don’t have a good one,” Alexander admitted, biting his lip nervously. He didn’t want to stick out. 

Thomas contemplated letting Alexander borrow one of his suits, before he realized how small Alexander was. Any one of Thomas’ suits would probably hang off of him weirdly. Not much better than the jeans and t-shirt Alexander had on now. “S’okay. We’re not going to a restaurant.” 

Not anymore they weren’t. 

Thomas wanted Alexander to be comfortable for their first date. 

“Parents aren’t home right now. We can go to my place and hang out. What do you think?” he asked.

“Sounds perfect,” Alexander said. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I don’t want to be a shitty boyfriend,” Thomas said. 

“Let’s be honest, you’re going to be shitty either way,” Alexander said. “And, boyfriends?”

“Too early? I’m really sorry, I just-”

“Thomas.”

“Yeah?”

“I’d love if you were my boyfriend,” Alexander said. 

“Aww, thank you buttercup,” Thomas said. There was clear exaggeration in his voice, but both of them knew it was to cover up his relief. Alexander blushed. The nickname was beginning to grow on him. 

“Darling.”

“Can I still call you an asshole?” Thomas asked. 

“If I can still call you a pretentious magenta bitch,” Alexander said. 

“Asshole.”

“Pretentious magenta bitch,” Alexander replied. 

Thomas chuckled, turning into his driveway. “Here’s where I live,” he said. 

Alexander peered out at the house. It seemed to be at least a floor taller than Alexander’s, and it was a lot bigger. Thomas parked the car and they both got out. 

“I have a garden, if you’re interested,” Thomas said. 

“Ew, gardening,” Alexander said. 

“Excuse me, but gardening is-”

“I’m not debating with you on gardening. There are so many other things to debate. Also, starting with ‘excuse me.’ How pretentious,” Alexander said, smirking up at Thomas. 

“Don’t know where I got the idea that you’d be less argumentative after we started dating,” Thomas said, striding past Alexander and opening the door. He held it open for Alexander. 

“You seemed to have given this some thought,” Alexander said, walking in and looking around at the entryway. 

“A lot, actually,” Thomas said. “Like what you see?”

Alexander’s eyes flickered back to Thomas, and he made eye contact, holding it. “Now I do.”

Thomas blushed almost instantly. 

“I’m going upstairs to change,” he said. “Make yourself at home.”

“And if being at home is watching you change?” Alexander asked. 

Thomas threw the keys at Alexander, and it hit his shoulder. Alexander giggled. “That doesn’t even make sense, perv. Go put on the tv and watch one of your trash shows.”

“Fine,” Alexander said. He picked up the keys, leaving them on the closest counter as Thomas ran up the stairs. He wandered around until he found a room with a huge flat-screen TV. He gaped at it for a few seconds, before sitting down on the over-decorated sofa and beginning to flip through the channel. He found one that would annoy Thomas and put down the remote, grinning as the news anchor said complete nonsense. 

“Is that Fox News?” Thomas asked, asking the question before he even has a chance to see the TV. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts now, similar to Alexander. He groaned as he looked at it. “Make it stop.”

“Sure thing,” Alexander said, and switched the channel to CNN, grinning at Thomas. 

“Ugh, this one is worse. This doesn’t even make sense. Why are the news anchors arguing about whether or not the president said that? It’s on record, holy shit,” Thomas said, plopping down next to Alexander. There was a space between them. “Don’t tell me you watch this shit. I don’t think our relationship could survive.”

“Stop being a drama queen,” Alexander said, rolling his eyes, shifting a little closer. 

“These correspondents are drama queens!” Thomas said, snatching the remote from Alexander. He changed to a show with a bunch of explosions and a hard-to-find plot. “Here. You watch the pretty lights, and I’ll get us some popcorn.”

“And licorice, right?”

“Licorice belongs to the devil. No,” Thomas said, disappearing through the hallways again. 

Alexander sighed, waiting a few seconds before following Thomas. “Can I help you make popcorn?”

“You just put it in the microwave, and click ‘popcorn.’ Don’t think I need help,” Thomas said.

“Bet I could do it better than you,” Alexander replied. 

“Asshole,” Thomas said. 

“Pretentious magenta bitch,” Alexander replied.

Thomas shoved the packet of popcorn in the microwave, turning back to Alexander, who was leaning against the kitchen island. He grinned and set his hands on either side of Alexander, boxing him in. He gave Alexander a smile, leaning in halfway. 

Alexander closed the distance, softly kissing Thomas until the popcorn was done. Thomas pulled it out and they went back to the TV, Alexander resting his head on Thomas’ shoulder. Their argument on licorice drowned out whatever was going on in the movie, and they didn’t care anyway. They were content with each other.

A lot of the time was spent figuring out limits. Alexander didn’t want to be touched on the thigh. Thomas didn’t like kisses to the jaw. 

Everything’s awkward when it’s the first date, anyway. 

Thomas drove Alexander back home as soon as he figured out his parents were coming. He asked Alexander to keep the relationship a secret for now, mumbling something about parents, and Alexander nodded. He didn’t mind. They shared a long kiss in the car, Alexander opened the door and stepped out, waving at Thomas. 

“Next time we have a real date,” Thomas said. 

“Next time?” Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Definitely,” Thomas said.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me smile <3


End file.
